gleethenewdecadefandomcom-20200213-history
Burton Hawkings
Burton Lee Hawkings is an upcoming main character in PraeOTP's fan fiction, Glee: The New Decade.' ' He is going to have a recurring role, before being upgraded to a regular, and will be a major villain for the fan fiction. Burton was created by wiki member Parachuting. Backstory Burton grew up in a priviliged home, and his family is fairly wealthy, giving him plenty on money to help him keep his poisition on top of the popular crowd. His parents might be wealthy and able to provide him with a lot, but both are heavy alcholics, and are constantly drunk and passed out when he gets home, and that's the rare time they actually are at home. He tries to not make it really bother him though. Because of this money, Burton is always at the top of the newest fashion trends. He also has his voice clasically trained, and he is highly recognized for its great potential. Burton also recieved dance lessons with this wealth as all. Besides a few mommy and daddy issues, Burton's homelife tends to be pretty decent overall. Personality Burton is what most people would consider the "Type A personality", and he certainly demonstrates this in almost every aspect of his life. First of all, he is one of the most ambitious people that you will ever meet. Success is everything to him, and he is willing to do anything to get to that level. His ambition isn't just to be on the top, it is be on the top with everyone else crushed and having no chance of catching up. He also is rigidly organized, and Burton is constantly trying to keep everything under his control and make it happen in an orderly fashion. He has a PDA that he is almost always carrying with him that helps him keep everything in check and happening on time. Another aspect about Burton that is evident is his constant awareness of his social status among other people. He is always conscious of what other people are thinking of, and he is willing to agressive manipulative and lie to people in order to get the right people to like him and keep him on top. He has to have that popularity factor, and that often ties into the huge ambition that he has. Burton is going to stab people in the back and leave them in the dust to get what he wants. The kid is also brutually rude, and he will say whatever is on his mind. To put it simply, he is absolutely a mean and awful kid. He will insult you right to your face or behind your back, which ever will make the person squirm even more. Very rude, he doesn't matter if you are offended, and Burton is going to continue being nasty and disrespectful, despise how you feel. He's very impatient and wants people to quickly get to the point. He also is a huge workaholic, and has a huge interest in politics. He is willing to start a fight, and he certainly is going to finish it. Sexuality Burton is straight, but he is willing to flirt and lead a guy on if it will help him manipulate someone. He doesn't fall for guys, but if he needs to do some stuff to get what he wants, he will. He does fall for girls, but at the time they have to be quite attractive or touchy if they want any chance with this guy. Burton is very judgemental and only wants what society thinks is beautiful, rather than the beauty that is inside every single girl. Songs Solos Season 1 *Lucky Strike (TBA) Category:Male Character